Lies
by Emerald Lynne Stonne
Summary: Katherine Mullen has always done just as her parents wanted, but now for the first time, Katherine starts to discover her "true" self.
1. Kittenz

Chapter 1  
  
Kittenz. She stared at what she had just written. "You did good kid." Kittenz, formally known as Katherine turned around to stare into the cold, black eyes of Jade. The School punk she so longed to fit in with. What am I doing? She asked herself. She glanced back at the wall with its bright red graffiti. Kittenz. It looked like something written by a gang member. She closed her eyes. I didn't write that! She tried to convince herself. Not Goodie-good Katie. Not the straight-A student, and president of Student Council. What am I doing? She opened her eyes to see Jade, smirking at her, holding the red spray paint bottle in front of her. "Write what you feel." 


	2. Standard Lecture No 8

Chapter 2  
  
Katie fumbled in the dark with her key ring. She felt like someone was watching her. Shivering, and too scared to look behind her she unlocked her front door walking into darkness. Quietly, she snuck down the front hall of her Two-story home. "Your late." She heard her father call from the den. Katie took a deep breath and tried to continued walking to her room. "Unless your not Katherine Jennifer Mullen, I suggest you report to, The Office." Katie sighed and walked to the dim-lit den that her father chose to call, The Office.  
  
"Katie, what's going on?" Mr. Mullen questioned. " This is the second time this week"  
  
" I was studying at Claire's house. We have a big science test on Friday." Katie began. "I wouldn't want to break my A+ record" She tried very hard to sound convincing, but chose not to look in her father's dark, green eyes. And instead, stared just above his shoulder. Something seemed very out of place in the usually, very orderly room.  
  
"Well that's interesting."  
  
Katie swallowed, and her eyes dropped to the floor  
  
"Your mother got a call from your science teacher today. It was quite surprising to us to hear, that not only did you skip class today, but you have failed your last two tests." He let out a quick sigh, making sure there was not enough time for Katie to comment.  
  
"Of course" He began again, "You already know all this."  
  
" Katie, school is very important, and you are a bright girl."  
  
Here we go, again. Thought Katie. Standard Lecture no. 8. She toned out and started thinking about the little, bitty tattoo Jade taking her to get on her lower back. It was only going to be a ladybug, but her parents would flip just the same. If they found out. She immediately put cover-up on the top of her shopping list. It was her mother's voice that interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Katie, why don't you head upstairs." Annie Mullen said.  
  
It wasn't an offer; it was an order. Katherine knew this, but instead she just looked at her. Her mother was very pretty, although she didn't know it. She was about five-five and had gorgeous deep blue eyes. Her hair, which she chose to spiral-perm, was medium brown with natural red highlights. It was Annie that Katherine got her good looks from. It was her father's evil, olive eyes though that showed any trace of his blood in her.  
  
"You're dismissed." Mr. Mullen said in a distant, far-away-like voice.  
  
It was this grant that Katie had been waiting for. Kyle Mullen had been all business for as long as Katie could remember. He never seemed like he loved her, he only wanted to dictate her, she was someone to feel inferior to. The same way he treated her mother. Katie pivoted, and began walking down the dark, lonely hallway once more. 


	3. The Bug

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Katherine woke-up still in her day clothes. She had sobbed herself to sleep, her Build-A-Bear in her arms. She didn't know quite why she had been crying, she just was.  
  
Her alarm clock read 10:30. Katie threw on a pair of hip-huggers and a baby-blue camisole with little pink-roses on it. She brushed out her auburn hair and pulled it back into a French braid. Putting in pink rose earrings and throwing a bunch of make-up into her purse she headed out, telling her parents she was going to brunch with Claire.  
  
Once inside her ruby PT Cruiser Katherine pulled out her French braid, letting her hair go wild. She pulled over at a Texaco gas station and put on her mauve lipstick and white powder. She didn't cover her face with the powder the way most "Outsiders" did. She just liked to lighten her complexion. She ran her fingers through her hair, the crimson highlights looking as radiant as ever in the sunlight, and pulled out to meet Jade at the mall.  
  
"You're late kid." Jade called as Katie approached the front doors of the mall.  
  
"Don't sound like my father." Katie called back.  
  
Katherine bit her lip and checked her watch, which read 11:08. Eight minutes late. She didn't know Jade as well as she thought she did, and she didn't know how she felt about time. When she finally reached Jade, her stomach did flip-flops.  
  
"You got your wallet chic?" Jade casually questioned.  
  
"Y-Y-Yeas." Katie spoke "I mean, yes"  
  
"Good, but the bug's gonna be my treat" Jade finished, no fighting about it.  
  
By the bug, Katherine knew Jade meant her tattoo. afterall, that was why she was here. She opened the big doors, and Jade threw down her cigarette, not bothering to stomp it out, and walked into the colorful tattoo parlor where Jade's sister was giving them a discount. 


End file.
